Complementary
by Sakurano-chan
Summary: Under-appreciated Pairs Contest Entry. 5 years since Killua left his family, Illumi started hunting for his precious little brother.
1. Chapter 1

THANK YOU FOR CLICKING THE LINK! Hope you like it and review please! Lol

Pairing: The Guardian Pair (Mito and my lovely Illumi)

Disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Illumi POV**

I walked along a narrow path inside a dense forest. It is night, and I have been on my way since early morning. Why would my Killua befriend a boy who came from nowhere anyway?

Then I paused, hearing a soft growl.

_Slash_

An abrupt sound coming from my needle as it hit the weird-looking bear was heard, and soon, it was silent again. I shrugged, and continued walking… soon recalling father's words.

"_Be patient child. He's an assassin by blood, he will return."_

I sighed.

It has been 5 years since father uttered those words. Those two kids (his Killua, and that boy), along with that thing, has been out of the radar for quite some time. My sources are impeccable and very capable but the children grew smarter.

It disconcerts me very much.

I want my little Killua back home. Now.

And so that explains why I'm exerting quite some effort to get here. I can't use a blimp because it will get too much attention. If by some chance my brother was in this Island with the shape of a whale, then I shall not risk my chance. Besides, I was a bit curious. After all, all experience could be useful in some random job.

Soon, I reach a clearing, and seeing I have enough light from the moon—unhampered by the trees, I rummage my pockets and two pictures came to view. Two women. Two women that, if they are unlucky enough, will get tortured by me(of course) into telling where those kids are. Perhaps I'll put my needles and make them my puppets in case the kids arrive as well.

One was an old woman who, using my intuition as an assassin since birth, would die soon. After all, this was a photo taken a few months back. Who knew if she is already dead?

The other one, one who will probably die early in her life with my intervention, was around my age. She's probably younger. She has short hair and naturally bright hair, completely opposite to mine. Looking at Killua and that boy, I and this woman are probably opposite as well. Other than the gender and hair and overall obvious difference in worth of course.

I blink, not quite sure how it got to that topic and put the photos back to where they belong.

I comb my hair back, and a gust of wind soon passed by me, making my hair fly to my side continuously. I frankly like the silhouette it makes. Killua once noted than with the trees as they danced with the wind. Killua likes to play with my hair too, even Kalluto and Milluki did.

I sigh again and look straight to my destination, seeing the small dots of light in the leaves presumably reflected by a nearby village.

I was near.

.

TBC

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading! Hope y'all like it! :D  
Pairing: The Guardian Pair (Mito and my lovely Illumi)  
Disclaimers apply.  
Prompt/Contest: Under-appreciated Pairs Contest

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Illumi POV

I arrived at my destination just before the annoyingly colorful sky turned blue. I could hear sounds of movement from many of the houses, as expected from such rural areas, they started working early. In fact, I caught glimpse of a few men with fishing rods that just went out of the village a few seconds after my arrival.

I shrugged and continued to look around. According to my data, the Freecs' home was slightly isolated location wise, but its still a blooming business. If I remember correctly, it was a pub. So yeah.. obviously, it wouldn't be open at this hour now would it?

But of course, it didn't stop me. Time is of no importance to an assassin after all.

Soon, I continued walking and finally saw a nonchalant citizen hanging some clothing up a rack.

"Excuse me." I say politely at the old woman, and she smiled at me, unknowing. Honestly speaking, I never did look suspicious. "Can you tell me where the pub is? I think my friend owns it."

"Ah. You mean Mito? Oh yes, " She smiled and pointed at a direction. I see a hill and then a forest. "Just go beyond the hill."

"Thank you," And so I went.

* * *

_Clank_

_"_Welcome."

I stared. I was surprised to see the pub door open at 7 in the morning. An old woman, the one from the photo, was smiling at me. I was surprised really, in contrast to my assumption she looked... younger and livelier than I anticipated.

But in the end, i shrugged, and mused how insignificant that fact is. It must have been the atmosphere; making me wonder about all sorts of unimportant issues. Anyway, I walked closer to the woman silently inspecting her, thinking of what the best course of action could be.

"Is there anything I can do for you young man?" She smiled as she cleaned up one of the glasses. I nod.

"A glass of Ruruanian whiskey please."

'So early in the morning?"

"I've been travelling." I answered, as if that made any sense. Of course, whatever I said always seemed to have sense and the woman only nodded. She looked up the cabinet and readied the small ladder for her to climb on. I watch as the possible scenarios of an old woman trying to reach something that hight passed by my head.

A lot and a lot of blood was involved. So I just sat there, and watched her do what she was about to.

Suddenly a jolt of pain seemed to have crept up her back and she lost her balance. But then, I realized, that if he let her die then I might have to do something else to get information. I didn't want to use my precious Nen needles when I could use my other abilities to get information.

**_BAM!_**

"M-Mother!" A voice yelled and I could hear quick steps sprinting to where they were. I looked down at the old woman I managed to catch. I was holding her back then and when the younger woman saw us and the only one one floor was the ladder, I could see the relief in her face.

She was more aesthically pleasing in person.

I look at myself at that though, but shrugged. I was simply stating the facts, no use overthinking it.

"I'm fine child." the old woman said and stood up properly. She slightly lost her balance due to the back pain but she managed to stand. Mito frowned and held her mother's back to guide her up.

"Go havea rest mother." She said and looked at me apologetically. "I'd get back to you as soon as I can."

I nod.

"Take your time."

* * *

She arrived a few minutes later with a normal face. "How is she?" I asked and she said she was sleeping like a baby with a laugh. I smile politely, and told myself I was only smiling to fit in.

She soon took out my order and placed the glass in front of me. "It's on the house." She smiled. "Mother told me you saved her."

"Ah." I shook my head. "I was the one who ordered the whiskey, making her try to get it in teh first place. I apologize."

She chuckled and I drunk my whiskey. All of a sudden, I mused that this beverage was more refined and delicious than I remember. "This is good."

"Thanks! That type of whiskey is one of the best after all."

"You didn't add anything else?"

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind." I said. Perhaps it was the fact that it has been a while since I drunk alcohol. That was why it tasted better than expected, yes?

"Anyway, what brings you here in this island?"

"I'm looking for my brother, Killua." Mentally, I stare at myself. How could I say that when I wasn't sure whether or not Killua alrready told her of our family? Naturally he'd be reluctant, right? And then I mused than if she were to find out now... perhaps she'd push Killua away and make him leave Gon.

And perhaps Killua would come running home.

I doubted it though. So I decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Oh. Did anything happen at home?"

"We haven't any contact from him for 5 years."

"EH?" Her eyes widened and she frowned, vehemently shaking her head in the process. "That brat! I better teach him a lesson when he comes visit us again."

"He visits you?"

"Hai. He and Gon, my nephew, go here at least twice a year." But the she looked at me and her face softened. " I'm sorry to ask... but did anything happen?"

"You didn't know he ran away?"

"...no."

"Oh, I see." I said. "But I thought you'd know... since your nephew's travelling with him."

"Gon's grown up now. I'm sure he knows..." She smiled. "And if he accepted Killua as a friend, then I would too."

I found a frown on my face at how hard this was going to be, but then she smiled at me. "I'll still rant on him though. Family's family, after all yes?"

"...hmn."

"I'm sure he'd be touched to see his brother go all the way here though..."

"Touched?" I found an ironic smile on my face. "He'd be terrified, angry, or both."

"..."

"You could say that he hated me because I did a lot of things to stop him from going." I thoughts she'd look at me with a frown, but instead she laughed catching me by surprise.

"I did too."

"Oh?"

"Hai." She smiled, and suddenly entered a daze. Somehow I find myself staring at her for a long time. "Love... can make people very selfish."

Suddenly, I do not want her dead after all.

* * *

We chat about various things, she her misadventures and trivias about Gon and Killua. I listen intently, slightly envious at the fact she saw all those events but surprised that I didn't feel as jealous as I imagined.

"Gon usually replies a week or two after my letter." She smiled.

"How many days until you get reply?"

"Perhaps 3 to 4 days."

_Three or four days, eh?_ I mused.

And I ended up looking at her, and she smiled.

I smirk back.

I could wait.

**.**

**_To be continued._**

* * *

Mito: Ah, my entrance...

"Saku: You like it?

Mito: ...ah. How long is this story going to take, though? I need to check up on mother.

Saku: I dunno 8 chapters?

Mito: Eh?

Saku: (ignores) So... that makes chapter 2! How you liked it and please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

MITO POV

A week had passed since Illumi-san appeared in our bar, and frankly I'm quite flattered that he never misses a day to visit us. Of course, he might just like to drink, but I enjoy his company very much. There weren't a lot of people my age around here after all, they've gone to larger cities for better jobs or things like that.

Right now, though, I was putting up the blankets and other laundry with mother watching over the shop. It was the first time this week that I wasn't there at this time...

A part of me wondered if he was looking for me...

_Flop_

I pause and quickly lifted the blanket that fell down. _What was I thinking?_ I shook my head. How improper. I'm already thinking of these things and I;ve just met him.

But in fairness... that man was quite intruguing. There was something about him that both scares me and reassures me. I do not know what it is, but it is there.

"Illumi-san." I called his name, just for the heck of it.

"You called me?"

_Flop_

_"A-Ah..._" When did he get there?

"I... was...well..." I'm not good at lying. Sometimes I want to have it when I need it. This is just too embarassing! "I was just saying your name."

"Is that so?" He smiled that usual smile of his, and I wonder if that flicker of light in his eyes is just my imagination. "Why do you call it?" He says as he extended his hand. It didn't get why he did so I assume he was offering help with laundry.

I give him a blanket and the surprised look on his face, even when it lasted for just a second, tells me he isn't offering his help after all. "Oh, I'm sorry." I say holding the blanket I gave him. "I thought you were-"

"No it's fine." He intervened and hung the blanket anyway. I push my blush down and say my silent 'thank you'.

He smiles and offerns his hand again, this time saying he's bored and wants to help. I smile and say my payment would be free lunch on the house. He agrees and I find a chuckle coming out of me.

This was one of the funnest laundry I ever had.

* * *

Illumi POV

I have always wondered what I'm doing.

Now I'm going to the kitchen with Mito, since Lunch was 'on the house' as she said. She points for me tp sit on the dining table and she even gives me books to read as I wait.

"Lunch will be ready in less than an hour, okay? You can read those books if you have nothing else to do."

I nod but the moment she turned her back on me, I waid "wait" without thinking. And frankly, I tend to stare at myself especially now that she was looking at me waiting for me to say my piece.

But then something odd came. "May I help?"

...

"Hmn..." She muttered as she pondered, my eyes are drawn to her face as she does so. "Can you cut onions?"

Cut? Of course I can cut. "Yes." I say and she gave me some board, a knife, and some onions. Ilift my knife and

_THUMP!_

"Illumi-san! Nononono. You cut it like this." She said and I feel a bit odd. She came closer and showed me how it is done. Apparently, the onions are sliced and not 'stabbed'.

"Ok."

And she smiled and gestured to turn around.

"Done."

She was not able to do so.

"Eh?" She blinks and looks at the board. It was true- I really was done. "Wa-how did you do that?"

"I did what I was told." I watched her aesthetically pleasing face as she pondered, until she finally absorbed what I did. Her face then had a beautiful shade of red I seem to have grown fond of.

'Amazing."

I'm glad.

"Thanks."

...

The next day...

I come looking for her again.

It has been more than a week now, and she says it was not unusual for that brat to reply late at times. I can tell she was worried, and now I wonder if they finally sent a letter.

besides, she relieves me of my boredom.

I stop my steps.

There was something odd about my way of thinking, albeit I really didn't bother before since I had a goal. But is this normal for me? I wonder, it is hard to know for sure. Normally I would be mad... since my perspective 3 days extended to 8 or even more, but I do not feel such at all.

Must be because she releivees me of my boredom.

In the end, I shrug and kept walking anyway.

"Good morning." I say as I open the door to the shop, but like yesterday, her mother was the one in the counter. But then, I did not feel as disappointed as I was yesterday. I'm glad I tried to look for her yesterday, and her mother seems to know what was on my mind.

It was a disconcerting issue that she does, but I will let it slide.

Somehow it feels fine.

"Mito's in the forest. She's gathering a few fruits. It would be so nice of you to assist her. Gon usually does it for her."

"Ah."

And I did.

...

"Mito." I call as I walked. I look around and analyze where she could be. Eventually, I call again.

"Illumi-san?" My ears perked at the sound of her voice and I walk to it.

"Where are you?"

"I am here." She said and I look up. Indeed, there she was, several meters above the ground, for some mangoes. "catch."

I held my hand up to catch a few mangoes, and we did so for a few more minutes.

I watch her climb down, with uncharacteristic anxiety inside of me. I shrug and decided not to do anything about it. Why would I? if she falls, she falls. It's life.

But then, she slipped.

_"Kya!"_

I have seen too many corpses, and too many images of _her_ corpse came to mind.

I unthinkably...run.

_THUMP!_

I managed to catch her. Thank God.

Wait.

When did I even think there was a God?

_Damn_

Well, in any case, my heart won't stop pounding. I was so... scared. I did not like this feeling of uncertainty, but as I feel her warmth above me, looking at me worriedly, and, as if she didn't almost die.

"Are you okay?" she flushed. "Oh my god! Let me help you up." She asked and gestured to sit up.

But my hand crept up her back and to her neck. My mind went blank, and I pulled her in.

Once again, I would wonder whatever I was doing.

.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading! This'll end in a few more chapters. lol. Please review! They will help me alot.


End file.
